Under One Roof
by shortiegirl991
Summary: Troys parents are going out of town, and he needs a place to stay. Where you ask? At his new best friend Ryan Evans of course! But theres only one problem. Sharpay. Will they be able to live under one roof for almost a month? Troypay in later chapters.


Troy's P.O.V.

"But mom! Come on now! I can take care of myself!" I looked over at Chad who frantically pointed at his watch.

"I know, but I'm just worried sweetie. Three weeks is the longest we've ever been away. I'm sure grandma Bolton won't mind being with you that long."

"But mom maybe-" I didnt finish my sentence_. Maybe i would mind._

"Here's this, why don't you stay at Chad's house?"

"Quarantined"

"Again?"

"They didn't know the infection had spread."

"Do you have any other friends you could stay with?"

* * *

Sharpay's P.O.V.

''RYAN! Turn down the music, I'm getting a migrain!"

He yelled something back, and i stomped into his room refusing to not get what i want.

"_What_ did you say?" I sneered. He was on the computer, eyes glued to the screen. He paused the music and returned to his computer.

"I _said_, you don't _get_ migrains." he said not turning away from the bright screen. I stomped over and looked down at him.

"And how would you know?"

"Hello? I go to all of your doctors appointment. I've seen your files before. You don't get migrains."

"Well-well maybe im starting to get them!" He sighed and shook his head. I bent down and looked at what he was doing.

"Ugh! Your such a myspace whore!" I smirked looking at him arranging his little "Top 8".

"Don't you have something better to do?" He sighed.

"No not really." His phone rang and i grabbed before he could.

"King of the Fags society, hot blonde sister speaking..._Who_ is this?!"

* * *

Troy's P.O.V.

Chad was now frantically stomping around.

"I told you! I only have like 20 more minutes left! My dad said if i go over my minutes one more time-"

"Okay mom, yeah i'll call him. Okay, yeah i know mom, love you too. Okay bye." I then turned to Chad, reaching out the cell phone. Chad sighed and reached over, just as i snatched it away. He cried out in agony.

"Chad! Relax! I just have one more call okay?" He sighed once more and landed onto the grass with a soft thud. The phone rang and was answered after the first ring. I was shocked at the familiar voice.

"King of Fags Society, hot blonde sister speaking."

"Um...Sharpay?"

"_Who_ is this?!"

"Um. Troy Bolton? Is Ryan there?"

"Why are you calling Bolton? Some lame threats from you and your stupid basketbal team again?"

"Look, Sharpay, that wasn't me, that was just the team. Can I talk to Ryan now?"

"What do you want?" I heard a voice in the background say "_Sharpay gimme the damn phone_!" She gave a high pitched giggle and there was the sound of a crash on the other end. "_Sharpaaaaaaaaay_!" There was more rustling on the line then a sigh.

"Hey Troy." An out of breath Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan. You know that trip my parents are taking this weekend?"

"Yeah? Over to Phoenix?"

"Yeah well...I need somewhere to stay...for the month."

"Lemme ask my parents k?"

"Alright" I heard the thud of the phone dropping to the bed, and the sound of a hand frantically grabbing it.

"Bolton."

"Sharpay"

"What do you want from my brother?"

"Well if your rents say yes, you'll find out."

"What? What is that supposed to-Ryan! What are you two talking about?!" More rustling, and a scream, most likely coming from Sharpay.

"Hey. Uh...sorry bout that. Anyways, pack your bags, cause your staying at the Evans Lodge."

"Oh wow, sounds like you guys have upgraded."

"Ha ha, anyways, I'll meet you in front."

"See ya in twenty." I hung up the phone to find Chad completely asleep.

"What's that Taylor? You say your throwing away Chad's apartment key?" He bolted awake, grabbing the phone from my hands.

"I swear baby, when i was saying Mariah in my sleep, i meant Mariah Carey!" He got a confused look on his face, and looked at the phone.

"_You_" He pointed at me, and i made a run for the car.

* * *

Ryan's P.O.V.

My sister came into my room with a look that would have had The Grudge running. Messy ponytail, green goop on her face, and some weird white cream on her arms and legs.

"Hey Medusa."

"Shut up Ryan, i'm trying to revitalize my pores." She sat on my bed, keeping her legs away from it.

"So what do you need? Come to take my soul?"

"I'll let that slide. So...what were you and Bolton talking about?"

"Why do you care huh?"

"I don't. But you know I despise him Ryan."

"Suuure...that's the name for it."

"You know i don't like him Ryan." I had to laugh at that.

"You look really nice. Getting all dressed up for the guest?"

"The what?" She said jumping off the bed and heading towards me. The doorbell rang downstairs.

"I'll get it."

"Who is that Ryan?! Is it aunt Stacey again?" I chuckled, heading out my room. And of course, she followed. I saw him out the window next to the door, but Sharpay hadn't of course, considering she has about 10/20 vision. We stepped down the stairs and she grabbed the door handle. Oh this was going to be good.

"_I'll _get that. It's probably Stephani." She opened up the door, and her eyes popped out of her head.

"Bolton!" She let out a high pitched scream. She ran for the stairs. Just as we heard a door slam, we busted up laughing.

"Now that's what i call a welcome." he smirked. I grabbed one of his bags and we headed upstairs.


End file.
